Along with developments in information technologies, various smart wearable devices (e.g., smart watches, smart glasses, smart bracelets, etc.) are becoming popular. Accordingly, smart wearable devices may be used as accessories for providing some of functions and/or information regarding communication devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), multimedia terminals, etc.) by communicating with the communication devices. For example, a user may make a phone call and transmit or receive a message by using a smart wearable device.
Generally, a short-range communication module, such as a Bluetooth module, is used for a wearable device to communicate with other communication devices, but there are various limits in short-range communication. For example, when a smart wearable device is located far from a communication device or when there is an obstacle affecting short-range communication between a smart wearable device and a communication device, the short-range communication may not be performed normally. Therefore, a user may not be able to interact effectively with a communication device through a smart wearable device.